


Who said I had a date?

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School, Incest, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, School, Seduction, Sex, Table Sex, Targaryen Incest, Teachers, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Jon Snow is the head of Geography at the illustrious Maester Marwyns private school in Kings Landing. He has been tasked with organising a school trip, with the head of the Language department, Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt.Will Jon be able to fight his lusts for his aunt, or will he fall for her seductive charm?





	Who said I had a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AFC Brandon for reading this over.
> 
> I may come back and add to the backstory 
> 
> There's also a few lines near the start with a few subtle references to the S8E6 script...

Daenerys Targaryen was his aunt, and she was the only woman with the audacity to wear leopard print shoes to work. He supposed they were closer to boots than shoes, but they stuck out compared to everyone else’s boring school attire. They were 5 inch heels with a platform, raising the normally small beautiful blond to new heights.

She paired them with some black skinny pants that appeared to be vacuum sealed to those legs of hers, coming up nicely behind her sweetly shaped behind. She wore a white blouse, opened to show off a healthy amount of cleavage, and if you were lucky, a hint of her purple bra cups. 

Daenerys was 28 years old and insanely attractive, but she was his aunt. So even though he had fantasised about her, Jon knew that she was off limits. However, several of the teachers had tried to ask her out on numerous occasions, and Dany shot them down everytime. 

If anyone commented on her appearance, Daenerys would quickly fire back with that sharp tongue of hers. Thankfully, it was after school anyway, so the majority of the kids had already headed home for the day. 

However, they both had to stay behind, working together as they planned the school trip. He was the head of the Geography department, a team of 4 teachers including himself. Georgraphy and the outdoors was something that he had loved ever since he was a little boy, and he had passed his course at university with the best mark in his class.

Daenerys was the head of the Language department, which was fitting, because this woman spoke every language under the sun. English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, she could even read the ancient Latin and Valyrian. She was also surprisingly good at maths, and one of her party tricks was counting to 20 in as many languages as she could

Together, they had been tasked with planning a school trip to Naples, in Italy. A group of 12 students who studied Italian and Geography would head to the famous city. They would see a Volcano first hand, collect some samples and practice their language skills at the same time. 

It was the type of unique experience that the school strived to offer, and it was one of the best schools in the country.

However organising the trip was proving to be a pain, and Jon was currently staring at his phone in frustration as he waited for the travel agency to call him back.

“How are the flights coming along?” Daenerys asked and Jon sighed. 

“They were supposed to call me back half an hour ago,” he muttered as he looked at the clock. It was almost 5. 

“Why don’t you call them?”

“I tried, straight through to the answer phone, they’re probably closed for the day,” Jon muttered as he ran his hands through his raven curls. 

“Should I give them a call tomorrow then? I bet they’ll listen to me,” Dany offered with a smirk and Jon rolled his eyes. Throughout their entire life, Dany would tease him relentlessly, even though she was younger than him by a few months, she still liked to boss him around.

His father and mother had gotten together during one of his mother’s rebellions days during her youth and he was the product. Her mother had never married, and she had settled down to raise him on her own. Rhaegar had offered to help, but Lyanna had been determined to handle things on her own. 

Still, Jon was no stranger to Dany, and he would meet her every Easter or summer for the Targaryen family reunions. They had a good relationship with one another, and they would frequently exchange texts throughout their youth.

“Go for it Targaryen,” he sniped back. “I’m sure when they hear your name they’ll give us the entire first class,”

Dany smiled as she leaned back in her chair, pushing her chest out slightly, flashing a hint of her purple lace bra at him. 

“Oh well, we’ve done all we can today, and I’ve got plans this evening,” Dany said as she pushed her pens together. Jon nodded in agreement, as he too had plans of his own. 

Tormund had set him up with a friend of his called Ygritte, and Jon had agreed to go get a few drinks with her. Jon had been single for a while now, as he had left his own girlfriend behind in Winterfell when she refused to come south with him.

He hadn’t had a woman since then, and truthfully, Jon was optimistic for this evening, because he needed a proper release. 

“Hello Jon, are you listening?” Dany asked as she snapped him out of his daydream. She had packed up her stuff already, and she was waiting by the door, batting her violet eyes at him. 

“Oh yeah,” Jon muttered as he quickly shut off his laptop before quickly stuffing his things in his bag. 

“I bet you’re thinking of that date of yours,” Dany muttered and Jon quickly looked down to hide his face. He heard her give a little sigh and he shoved the rest of his things in the bag. 

“Come on, I’m ready,” Jon said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door. His office was room 15a, all the way at the end of the hall on the 3rd, and top, floor of their building. The language department took up rooms on the opposite end of the hall, with the language office in between. 

“What’s her name again?” Dany asked lightly as they walked through the hallways. 

“Ygritte,” he said and Jon saw her wrinkle her nose. “You don’t think she’s good enough?”

“Well, I know a blind date set up by one of your friends from home won’t be good enough,” Dany countered and Jon sighed.

“I’m sorry Jon, I hope you two have a nice evening,” she said quickly as they entered the car park.

“Aye, tomorrow Dany,” Jon said as they headed their separate ways

* * *

His phone stayed quiet throughout his drive home, and on the way back into town for drinks, and quiet during the first half hour of drinks with Ygritte. He supposed she was alright, with her fiery red hair and blue green eyes. She was from the North, that much was made obvious by her loud accent. She wore faded blue jeans with battered, old worn converse and a dark green jumper over the top. 

“What is a Northern girl like you doing in the South?” Jon asked as she downed another shot. 

“Well, I grew up in the North, like far North, like even further North than you and it was so boring up there. There’s nothing to do, only fields and fucking mountains,” Ygritte said and Jon nodded. 

He found the Northern landscape to be beautiful, with its foggy moors and rolling hills. He loved to run through it, filling his lungs with cool refreshing air. 

“So I decided to come South, see what the southern life in King’s Landing was like,” Ygritte said as she waved her hand through the air. 

“And? How did you find it?” 

“It’s so much fun!” Ygritte gushed. “The nightlife is great, there’s always a party at a club going on,”

“Yeah I suppose,” Jon said quietly as he groaned internally. He didn’t go out clubbing much anymore. He did in his uni days, but as he grew older and close to graduating, he started to grow tired of it.

“You work at the school right? The private school on Rhaenys hill?” Ygritte asked and he nodded. “What’s that like?”

“It’s a school,” Jon said with a breathy laugh. “I teach Geography, and I help out with sports on some afternoons. The kids are alright, couple of smart arses here and there but I can handle them. What do you do?”

“Well, I used to work on the street of silk,” she said quickly as she took another shot. Jon’s eyebrows quickly shot up his head

“Work?” he asked as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Yeah, I used to do some dancing, you know,” Ygritte said as she brushed him on the elbow. He stealthily pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Dany. 

“Stripping?” he asked and she blushed a little before nodding. Jon looked her up and down, he supposed if the lights were dark and he was drunk enough then maybe it would make more sense. 

“Yeah, I needed some money, I had a dental thing I needed to do,” Ygritte muttered. 

“One second. This is family,” he said as he pulled out his phone to glance at the text.

_ ‘Hey Jon, I know you’re out but I need to ask you a quick question’ _

_ ‘Sure’ _

_ ‘What do you think of this?” she asked and he saw the dots on the screen quickly appear. Then an image appeared. _ _ She wore a knee-length black cocktail dress, but the length of the hem was the only modest thing about it. Made of some skin tight black fabric, it clung desperately to the curves of her hips and waist, showing off even the indent her navel made in an otherwise flat stomach. A sheer black panel dropped in a dramatic vee from her neckline to somewhere below her sternum, and her compressed cleavage swelled impressively out beneath it, exposing nearly half of her lovely pert breasts _ _ showing an amazing amount of cleavage. She wore a diamond choker around her neck. Her silver hair was straight and fell to her shoulders, and her glossy silver lips were open slightly as she looked at the mirror. _

WOW was all Jon could think as he stared at the picture. He didn’t know where she was going tonight, did she have a date? A strange flash of jealousy passed over him at that thought. 

She was his aunt, nothing would happen between them anyway.

_ ‘Well?’ she typed again _

_ ‘You look amazing’ Jon hammered out. _His cock was starting to harden in his slacks as his mouth watered at the image. She was his aunt, but she was still very attractive. His eyes looked up to Ygritte, and then back down at the picture of Dany. Ygritte was not as pretty as Dany, and Jon quickly hit save on the image.

“Yeah so, stripping, you still do it?” Jon asked as he quickly tried to pick up the conversation again and push the thoughts of Dany out of his mind.

“Yeah, a little. Would you like to see?” Ygritte asked in a sultry voice as she put a hand on his knee. His phone quickly buzzed again and he opened it in a flash. 

It was another photo from Dany. 

_ She had turned around now to show off her arse to the camera, bending over at the waist, and pulling up her skirt to show to the bottom curve of her arse. Even though her legs were pressed tightly together, Jon could see her robin egg blue coloured thong, cradling the peach of her pussy. A small filament of fabric traced upwards in between her beautiful cheeks. One of her hands was dug deep into the flesh of her arse, pulling it apart that Jon could swear he could see the tiny pink star of her asshole. _

_ ‘Shit shit shit’ _

_ ‘That wasn’t meant for you’ _

_ ‘I’m soooooooo sorry’ _

Jon could only stare at his phone as his mouth watered. His erection was growing harder by the minute. 

_ ‘Please delete it Jon’ _

Jon looked at the picture again and quickly saved it. So what if she was his aunt, it was only a picture. Besides, no one even knew they were related anyway. 

_ ‘It’s done. You look stunning!’ _Jon quickly replied before he groaned. Who replies to a picture like that with stunning. 

“So you wanna come back to mine?” Ygritte asked and Jon paused. “You know, I could show you some of my dances,”

She smiled at him and flashed her row of uneven and crooked teeth and Jon grimaced lightly. He couldn’t go from that image of Dany to Ygritte. No way. 

“Urm, I’ve actually gotta go, work is pretty busy, we have this school trip I’m running and it's pretty hands on at the moment, sorry,” Jon said as he quickly stood up. Ygritte looked disappointed but Jon didn’t care. He threw down some cash to finish paying for the drinks before heading for the door and back home, images of his sexy aunt running through his mind

* * *

Jon had barely sat down in his office the following morning when Daenerys came in after him, carrying two cups of Coffee. She was wearing a shimmering black satin blouse, stretched tightly over her breasts. Her top few buttons were undone to expose a bit of cleavage, and a small silver necklace. A grey pencil skirt was wrapped tightly around her legs, down to her knees. She turned to grab a chair and Jon gazed at the zipper as it struggled across the cleft of her arse.

She sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, and Jon quickly tried to steal a glance between. He saw a flash of red before it was quickly hidden away. 

“So, I’m sorry about the pictures,” Dany said immediately as she placed the coffee in front of him. Jon inhaled the scent and smiled, she remembered exactly how he liked it.

“Don’t be. You look great,” Jon said quickly and she cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

“Thanks Jon,” she said sweetly as she batted her violet eyes at him “How was your date?”

“Urghh,” Jon groaned. “Didn’t go too well,”

“Did I ruin the mood?” she asked innocently. “I’m so so sorry, it was an accident,”

“No it’s fine. She wasn’t my type,” Jon said lightly as he took another sip of coffee. 

“She wasn’t your type?” Daenerys asked as she leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“Urm, she just wasn’t my type you know. Not the type of girl I usually go for. I only went out with her because a friend set us up,” Jon said and she nodded slowly. 

“Can I see a picture of her?” she asked and Jon nodded before pulling out his phone and finding the image Tormund sent to him. Dany frowned as she looked at the picture

“Ew, what happened to her teeth?” she asked as she scrolled in on the image.

“She said she was getting them fixed,” Jon muttered and Dany’s eyes widened

“Jon! I told you to delete these!” she said as she slapped him lightly on the wrist. Her purple eyes were sparkling as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“I forgot!” Jon quickly replied as his face grew red. “I forgot Dany I swear,” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I showed you my pussy,” Dany said as she leaned backwards in the chair. She uncrossed then crossed her legs again and Jon’s eyes were immediately drawn towards them, giving himself away.

“I’ll uh delete the pictures,” he mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s fine Jon. You’ve been single for a while, you probably just needed some relief,” Dany said and Jon blushed even harder and she started to laugh mercilessly at his embarrassment. 

“This is great by the way,” Jon said as he changed the subject. 

“Thanks, I made it just how you liked it,” she said sweetly.

“I still can’t believe you remembered, you haven’t made me coffee in years,” Jon said. He remembered one summer, he had taught her exactly how do make his coffee as she had been constantly doing it wrong. It was so long ago, and she rarely ever done it even after being told how.

“Of course I remember, you’re my favourite nephew,” Dany said as she laughed a little. Jon’s smile faltered as she once again reminded him of their relationship and he groaned in frustration. Then she uncrossed her legs, giving him another quick peak of her crotch before heading to the door

“So how was your date last night?” Jon asked as she left. As her hand reached the door, she turned to him to flash him a grin

“Who said I had a date?” she said with a grin, before turning on her heels, leaving Jon gobsmacked.

* * *

The rest of the morning was a struggle for Jon, as he was continuously distracted by thoughts of Dany.

Was she flirting with him?

That would certainly make sense, but Dany had never been interested in him, at least as far as he knew. 

When they were younger, they had been close friends at family reunions, and then they kept in contact with each other even though they went to university on nearly opposite sides of the country. Dany choosing to study in King's Landing whilst Jon stayed in the North.

Then Dany went off to travel, picking up languages all around the world before returning to King's Landing to teach. Still, at no point in their relationship did he ever get the hint that she was interested in him.

She was also a Targaryen, a family that was no stranger to incestuous marriages. Whilst the rest of Westeros had evolved and modernised, a certain blind eye was turned to the Targaryens and their love for their own family. 

However he was different. He was from the North, and he wasn’t raised that way. He was raised to not want to bend your aunt over a table and fuck her senseless. The image of her bent over still filled his mind, and he had viewed it at least half a hundred times since she sent it. 

Jon sighed in frustration as his phone buzzed. He glanced up at his class, who were silently completing a test and so he thumbed open his phone to see a message from Dany. 

_ ‘Hi Jon, quick question’ _she typed and an image soon followed. Dany had taken a picture of her legs under the desk. They were crossed at the knee, but she had changed her shoes. A black slingback pump with an exaggerated heel and a thick platform dangled from her left foot. She'd had to ruck the hem of her skirt halfway up her thigh; the luscious flesh of her thigh looked so smooth and oh-so touchable. 

_ ‘Those or These’ _

She'd swapped the slingbacks for a pair of skyhigh wedges in a bright red peacock print, and recrossed her legs; the hem of her skirt had crawled up even further, and his eye caught a glint of matching red peeking out from underneath it.

‘_ Wait, this angle is better’ _

She had crossed her legs again, and Jon could definitely see the red pouch of her thong, the fabric pressed tightly between her lips

_ ‘Definitely the red’ _ Jon’s hand had fallen to his lap, gently massaging his erection. _ ‘It would look good with your dress from last night’ _

_ ‘Ooh, you’re right. Perhaps I’ll model it when I get home’ _Dany replied and Jon groaned lightly before shutting off his phone. The image of Dany dressing and undressing herself, trying on these beautiful slutty little dresses filling his mind. 

The timer on his laptop went off and Jon’s eye quickly went up to his class

“Right, times up, stop writing,” Jon announced as he waited behind the desk for his erection to calm down. His eyes flickered over his students, Margaery Tyrell sat in the front, with her paper already closed and neatly folded. She batted her brown doe eyes at him and Jon quickly cleared his throat. “Pass your tests to the left of your desk and I’ll come and collect them,” 

* * *

The rest of his morning passed without incident, he completed the rest of his classes and was sat in his office for lunch, finishing off booking flights with the travel agency. Once the booking confirmation hit his inbox he released a sigh of relief and shot a text to Dany

_ ‘Great news, flights are booked :)’ _Jon texted and he was pleased to see her reply nearly instantly. 

_ ‘Super! I’m coming over soon, give me two minutes” _

He sat back in his chair and began to compose an email to Mr. Baratheon, the deputy head teacher, letting him know that the flights were booked. Stannis Baratheon was a strict man, and Jon did not want him on his arse about this trip. He had heard stories about how persistent Stannis could be about getting things done correctly and on time. 

Dany entered his office just as he finished typing out the email and his breath hitched in his throat. Dany was standing in his doorway, in skintight black Nike running tights that read ‘JUST DO IT’ all the way up her left thigh. She looked as if she had been poured into those tights, which flowed into every single curve and hollow in her legs, from ankle all the way to hip. She had a grey school t shirt underneath, showing no cleavage, but doing nothing to hide the lovely swell of her breasts. Her platinum blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and she sauntered into his office, closing the door behind her.

“Where are you off too?” he asked as his mouth watered

“I’m taking the netball team to their game this afternoon,” she answered. “We’re playing Storms End Private School for Girls,” 

“Oh,” Jon said lightly as she sat opposite him.

“We leave in half an hour, we should be back this evening,”

“Alright, I’ll just get this email sent to Stannis. We just need to look at hotels now,”

“Yes. We have to write the letter to send to the parents, and then we send that to Stannis and then our work will be done,” 

“Aye, until it comes to actually taking them on the trip, I wonder which students will come,” Jon said as he ran his fingers over his tectonic map. 

“Margaery Tyrell is going to be all over this trip. That girl could not make it more obvious that she likes you,” Dany said quickly.

“She’s like 17 and she’s definitely not into me,” Jon said as he thought of Margaery. She was a good student, always on time and passing with good marks. 

“Jon you are so oblivious. Half the teachers in the school want to fuck you,” Dany said bluntly. Jon was about to fire back a retort but Dany quickly cut him off.“Let’s look at some hotels quickly,” 

Jon nodded as she pulled her chair next to his, he opened up his browser and they began to search for hotels in Naples. 

“I was actually looking last night and I found this place. It’s not too far from the center of town, it’s a safe touristy district and it's not too pricey,” Dany said as she opened up the hotel’s website. 

“Ok, it looks nice,” Jon said as she scrolled through the pictures

“It comes with a range of rooms. The students can bunk together, 4 in a room to make it a bit cheaper, and the staff will share two rooms,” Dany said as she clicked on an image. 

“The students will sleep in here,” Dany said as she showed him the room. It was fairly standard with two bunk beds, an ensuite bathroom, two dressing tables and a city view from the window. 

“And we will go in here,” Dany said. Their room was better than the students, a double King sized bed, with a mini fridge, TV, sofa, window and a balcony. 

“Jesus, this is a sweet room,” Jon said as he looked at it. “Double beds?” 

“Only in our room,” Dany informed him and he frowned. 

“You don’t want to share a bed with me?” she asked innocently. “That’s fine, if you’d rather share a room with Pycelle…..,”

“Nooooo” Jon said immediately as he shuddered at the thought. Mr. Pycelle was another one of the geography teachers. He was old and had the unusual habit of standing in the hallways and getting very hands on as he corrected the students appearance. Jon shuddered at that thought.

“Good, then you’ll be sleeping with me,” she said in a matter of fact tone and Jon’s cock twitched at her double meaning.

“Don’t you think that’s a little weird? Or someone will say something?” 

“Say what? We’re two adults Jon, we’re allowed to share a room together,” 

“But we’re also related. You are my aunt,” he repeated as he stared into her lilac eyes. Dany returned his gaze as her hand settled on his knee, running her hand up and down.

“Does being related bother you?” she asked slowly and Jon’s mouth ran dry as his cock pulsed. She licked her lips slowly and he didn’t answer. “Well it doesn’t bother me,” 

Jon stared at her soft, luscious lips as she slowly leaned forward and captured his lips for a heated kiss.

He wanted to push her away, to be offended by their shared blood, but he couldn’t, he wanted her too badly. Instead he pulled her closer, so close that she was practically sitting in his lap. Her hands roamed across his body, running along his chest before moving lower to his cock. 

She palmed it through his trousers and Jon growled into her mouth like a wolf

“You’re nice and hard for me,” she purred as she broke the kiss and sunk to her knees. She swiftly undid his belt, before freeing his hard cock to the air. 

“Ohhh my nephew is so big,” Dany whispered as she held his cock in her palm, she pressed it up along the side of her face and grinned at him, flashing her white teeth. She started to place kisses at the base of his cock, all the way up to the head, smearing his pre cum across her glossy lips. 

“What do you want Jon?” Dany asked as she stroked his length, her hand moving in a slow teasing motion. “You have to tell me what you want,”

“Suck my cock,” Jon growled and she batted her purple eyes at him. 

“You can do better than that,” she whispered and Jon growled as she blew gently across the tip of his cock. His hands gripped the sides of his chair in frustration as he looked down at her.

“I want my aunt, to suck my cock, now,” he growled and she grinned before quickly taking him into her mouth. Jon threw his head back to look at the ceiling as her warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock. 

He released a hiss as she swirled her tongue around his tip, flicking it over his slit before taking more of his length into her mouth whilst stroking the rest with her hand. Dany let her mouth water as she sucked his cock, bobbing her head and lightly using swipes of her tongue along his shaft.

His hand ended up on the back of her head to guide her and Dany purred, sending a pleasant vibration along his shaft. Then she took him out of her mouth before moving her head lower to kiss his sack, lathering his balls with her tongue. 

Then she surprised him again, as she took her cock all the way into her throat, all the way until her nose was flush with his pubes. Jon groaned with pleasure as his hand landed on the back of her head, enjoying the best blowjob he’d ever had in his life. 

She pulled back to gasp for air before stroking his shaft in her right hand. 

“Gods Dany, please don’t stop,” Jon whispered as he gazed at her. She dutifully complied with his request, taking his cock back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she worked him with her tongue.

Jon leaned back in his chair as his balls began to boil. Here he was, getting his cock sucked by his temptress of an aunt, in the middle of a school day. His hands began to tightly grip the back of her head as he began to grow close to his peak

Then he heard a knock on his door. 

He sat up immediately and he looked down at Dany

“There’s someone here,” he hissed and she nodded. She quickly popped off his cock, before scooting back between his desk, and then dragging him forward by the knees. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered

“Finishing what I started,” she replied as she began to suck him again. She pulled his trousers down to his ankles. Her pace was much slower now, as she focused on his shaft, rather than the head. Jon could only close his eyes and hope that whoever was outside his door would think he’s not in and go away.

However there was no such luck. 

The person on the door knocked again before pushing it open and Jon cursed. It was Val, another member of the geography department. He quickly maneuvered his laptop to the center of his desk and reached for a pen, to at least pretend like he was doing work. Thankfully there was no way Val could see around his desk from that side of the room. 

“Val!” Jon said loudly as she entered the room and he felt Dany suck hard on his cock. Her hair was a darker shade of blond to Dany, but her eyes were blue instead of violet. “What can I do for you,”

“Can you do me a room swap this afternoon? The projector in my room doesn’t work,” 

“Sure, you can have 15a,” Jon said quickly as Dany began to bob again. This time it was different, she was moving faster and faster, swirling her tongue around the tip and Jon’s only response was to grip the table tightly. 

“You ok Jon?” Val asked and Jon nodded as Dany focused on his tip. “You look a little distracted,”

“I’m alright, just hayfever,” Jon lied quickly as Dany’s tongue found all the sensitive parts around the head of his cock. He had to fight to keep his face neutral as Dany did her best to milk him

“Alright then Jon, you coming to the staff dinner then later?” Val asked and Jon nodded. It was a mystery that Val did not hear anything

“Yeah, I’ll see you there,” Jon said as he waved her away. Val gave him a confused look before leaving his office, thankfully closing the door behind her. 

“You little minx,” Jon growled as he pulled her out from under the table. Dany just grinned as she looked up at him

“I was hoping you would finish in my mouth with her in the room,” Dany admitted and Jon could only shake his head at her, but he was too close to the edge to care. Instead he grabbed her by the back of her head and forced his cock down her throat. 

He stood up to get a better angle and she stayed obediently in position. She kept her mouth open for him, giving him all the position he needed

Jon thrust his cock quickly into her mouth, fucking her face aggressively. She began to gag lightly on his cock but he didn’t stop, he was too close. His cock twitched in her mouth before it exploded, sending burst after burst down her throat. 

Dany sat on her knees and drank it all down, wrapping her lips tightly around the tip of his cock in a seal. Jon’s knees grew weak and he slumped into his chair. His cock growing limp as Dany gently coaxed the last vestiges of seed out of him. He had released a surprising amount, the risk of getting caught and the fact that it was his aunt sucking him off was clearly too much for him

Dany sat back on her haunches and wiped her mouth with a tissue from his desk

“Right, time for Netball,” she said as she slowly rose to her feet, looking as if she had just won a friendly game of chess

“I’ll see you after Jon,” Dany said as she pulled on her Nike windbreaker. She gently readjusted her ponytail, before flashing him a smile and swaying out of his office, leaving Jon with an image of her arse in her ‘Just do it’ skin tight sweatpants.

Jon groaned as he watched her leave, wondering what he was going to about her.

* * *

Jon spent the rest of the afternoon on autopilot as his mind tried to understand what just happened. 

His aunt, had just sucked his cock.

In the Middle of the school day.

With another teacher in the room

And he loved it. 

His mind was so conflicted and confused. Thankfully, he only had a class of first year students, and so he just set them some bullshit research project out of their textbook. He asked them to produce a poster in pairs about coastal erosion, relatively simple and something he only had to judge in the end. As he was in a rather distracted mood, he even let them go home 5 minutes before the bell, earning him extra points with the kids. 

Then after school, he had to deal with some final year students, who needed his help with their coursework. Dealing with their queries took about half an hour, and that meant it was around 4 o'clock when he was finished. 

He checked his phone for the first time than afternoon and found that he had no new messages from Dany. He sighed in frustration before sitting down at the desk and getting the pile of tests from the draw. He had time before the staff dinner, and marking these tests would be the best way to fill it. 

The clock had just struck 5 when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly turned his head and he saw Dany poke her head around

“Hey,” she said softly. “Are you busy?” 

“No, I’m just marking some tests,” Jon replied as he felt anticipation building in his stomach. Dany nodded as she walked in through the door. She was wearing a long red coat and her red heels. 

“How many outfit changes can you pull off in one school day,” Jon muttered as he looked her up and down. Her platinum blond hair was no longer in its ponytail, instead it was loose and floppy around her shoulders. 

She walked into the room before locking the door behind her, pulling down the shutters and preventing anyone from looking inside from the hallway. The blinds had already been drawn and the windows and his phone buzzed as Val started to ring him.

“Thanks for the advice about the shoes,” Dany said as she twirled her ankle. “They look great,” 

“Look Dany, I know what happened earlier. I know it was great but like you’re my aunt and…” Jon began but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Dany dropped her coat. It pooled around her feet on the carpet as Jon’s jaw hit the ground as he stared at her nude form

Her pert breasts stood proud on her chest, capped with hard dark nipples perking up in the cool air of the classroom. Her stomach was flat and slightly toned. Her narrow waist was defined by red string of her panties, which dipped low below her stomach, barely covering her pussy. Dany did a slow spin for him, showing every inch of her flawless body. He watched the red black string being swallowed up between those two beautiful arse cheeks. She reached around with one hand to pull her cheeks apart, giving him the same angle as she had with the photo she had sent to him. 

“You can breathe now Jon, although you can continue to stare if you like,” Dany said in a sultry voice. “What were you saying earlier?”

Jon nodded slowly as his mouth stayed dry. He could not tear his eyes away from her body

“You were saying something about us being related, and how this wasn’t ok,” Dany said as she sat in his chair. Crossing her legs and hiding her pussy from his eyes. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re staring at my tits does it?”

“Dany, you’re my aunt,”

“I know, but you saved those pictures anyway. You saved the pictures of your aunt bent over at the waist, spreading her cheeks and waiting to be fucked up the arse,” Dany said and Jon’s cock pulsed. 

“Dany I said,”

“I know what you said, and it would be a lot more convincing if you weren’t staring at my tits, or trying to get a glimpse of my pussy,” Dany said as she opened her legs, spreading them before crossing them again.

His phone started to ring on the table and he could hear it buzzing

“Who’s that? I bet it’s Val. Just another woman that wants to fuck you,” Dany said bitterly. She opened her legs again and Jon’s eyes zoomed in on the tiny red patch between them. “Naughty Jon. Let’s face it. I’m better looking than any of those other women you try and date. I’m smarter, funnier, sexier, better, and let’s face it, you belong with me anyway,”

“Dany, you’re my aunt,” he repeated weakly and she cocked an eyebrow at him before slowly opening her legs and running her hands seductively over her breasts

“Tell you what Jon, if you could look me in the eye, and my eyes are up here, and tell me that you don’t want to bend me over this desk and fuck me then I promise I’ll leave. I’ll put on my coat and we go back to our normal lives. I’ll be your aunt who sucked your cock that one time, and you can go back to dating those flat assed bitches that you usually do,”

Jon stared at her and his cock reached full mast in his pants. She licked her glossy red lips slowly and mercifully Jon’s phone rang, it was Val, again. He tore his eyes away from Dany as he quickly went to answer it, sinking down into a student’s chair as he did so.

“Hey Jon. We’re meeting at the three sisters just off Fishmongers square at 7. I’m really, really looking forward to seeing you there,” Val said softly. Jon noticed that Dany had got up and followed him. She turned around and pressed her arse into his face. Warm, soft flesh was pressed against his cheek and Jon released a sigh. 

“Jon?” 

“What?” he asked 

“I said we’re meeting at 7 by the three sisters,”

“Just touch it,” Dany insisted and Jon’s face immediately turned towards it, he closed his eyes and got ready to kiss it

“Is someone with you?” Val asked as Jon kissed her cheek. Dany leaned away quickly, grabbed the creamy white skin of her ass and pulling it apart, before letting it clap back together. She smirked at him before leaning back again, and snatching the phone out of his hand

“Hiiiiii Val,” Dany said in an overly friendly tone. “This is Daenerys!”

Jon started to tune out the conversation as his hands went to her hips, pulling her back towards his face.

“No, Jon is a little busy right now, we’re busy planning the school trip you know. Boring stuff. Yeah sure,”

Jon pushed her forward to pull her cheeks apart to see more of the tiny G string that split her cheeks. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll pass on the message. Oh yeah, we will definitely see you there. Bye now!” Dany said as she hung up the phone before tossing it across the room

“Fake bitch,” Dany growled and she pulled away from him and Jon whined before following her, grabbing her by the hips. 

“Woah, I’m your Aunt, good little nephews don’t fuck their aunts,” Dany said as she twisted away from him.

“Gods woman...I want you,” Jon growled as he pulled her towards him again. “I want to fuck my aunt, bend her over my desk and fill her with my cum, is that what you want to hear?”

“Oh Jon, I’ve been wanting you to say that for years,” Dany whispered as she kissed him. Their kiss was hot and passionate and Dany’s hands were all over his chest. She pulled off his tie and threw it onto the table before quickly moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. Jon did the rest, undoing his trousers and stepping out of them, until he was just as naked as her.

She roughly shoved him away from her and she reached down to grab the sides of her thong. She pulled it down her long slender legs and Jon watched her pussy unfold in front of her eyes. She had a thin patch of dark blond hair, pointing the way to her thick juicy cunt. Her pussy glistened in front of him

Dany sat down in a chair and spread her legs on the table like a pornstar would, and Jon watched the folds of her pussy open, just begging him to fuck it.

Jon released a roar as he surged forward, moving her to the table and slamming his cock home into her with ease. Her pussy welcomed him, sucking down all the cock he had to offer into her warm wet heat. Her walls tightened around him, massaging his shaft with the walls of her pussy. 

“Yes!” Dany shrieked as he bottom out in her, his balls slapping against her arse. “Fuck me Jon, fuck me,” and Jon was only too happy to comply. Ramming his cock into her cunt so hard her tits bounced on her chest. 

It felt so good to be so deep inside of Dany, so natural. It was like her pussy had been perfectly made to take his cock. Her pussy slurped, and clung and sucked him in, letting him pull back only to slam back in even harder. His tests ended up scattered all over the floor but Jon didn’t care, fucking Dany was more important. 

“It feels- it feels so good. Right Jon?” Dany gasped as he fucked her. Dany’s hands went to her own tits, fingers pulling her nipples hard. 

“Gods Yes,” Jon grunted

“Do you like it Jon? Do you like fucking me?”

“Gods yes. I love it,”

“Do you want to stop Jon. Do you want to go to Val, or Ygritte,”

“No. Fuck no. I want no one else, only you,” Jon grunted and Dany grinned. She managed to push her foot into his chest to push him away. Then she turned around and best over the desk, exposing both of her slutty fuckholes to him

“Good boy, now come and fuck me, _ hard _,” she insisted and Jon needed no further instruction. His cock, already slick with their combined juices, slid home with ease. Dany pushed back against him, her pussy fluttering around his cock, it was like it was in heaven. 

“That’s it Jon, fuck your aunt, fill me up,” she instructed him as he began to thrust. She reached down between them to gently massaged his sack and Jon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

“We’ll fill out every fantasy you have. You can fuck me here, during lunch. In the toilets, anywhere you want Jon,”

Jon groaned at the thought, his mind filling with all the possibilities he could have this woman. He opened his eyes and saw his discarded tie and his mind was filled with an idea.

He quickly lifted her neck up and pulled the tie around her neck, using the long part as a leash. 

“You talk too much,” Jon growled. “Shut up and keep your slut legs open,” 

Dany looked back at him in shock, but judging by the way her pussy tightened around him, she liked it. Jon continued to thrust as he pulled her back towards him. Her moans turned into little high pitched whines as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

“I’m so close,” Dany whined as her voice got higher and higher. She spread out on the desk, clutching onto the corners as Jon fucked her hard. “Please Jon, fill me, fill your aunt with your cum,”

Jon grunted as he began to tighten the tie around her neck a little, and then she exploded. 

Her knuckles went white around the table as she fought desperately to hold on. Her pussy spasmed and tightened around him and Jon quickly fell over the edge after her.

His hands dropped the tie as they fell to her waist, holding her flush against him as he filled her pussy with his cum. Sparks flashed behind his eyes as his cream rocketed up his shaft and into his aunts fertile womb. He howled into her back as he forced out every last drop of seed in his balls. 

After a minute, their bodies slowly disengaged and Jon collapsed onto a chair. Tired, but thoroughly satisfied. Daenerys stayed on the table on her front, before kicking her legs lightly in the air.

“I knew we’d be a good match Jon,” she said and he nodded. 

“We have to do that again,” Jon answered and she grinned. His phone began to buzz again and Jon groaned. To his surprise Dany got up off the table, and walked unsteadily across the room. She found the phone on the floor, looked at the called ID before tossing it to him

“It’s Ygritte,” she said as she crawled the final two steps towards him, sticking her arse high in the air like a cat. She reached him and settled between his legs. Her blonde hair was a mess and her skin was radiant with sweat. “You going to answer that?”

“Fuck no,” Jon said and she grinned before taking his cock back into her mouth. She sucked him gently for a few moments before gently pulling away.

“Are you ready nephew? You have one more hole to fill before the day is up,” Dany asked with a grin and a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think  
Thanks for reading


End file.
